Life on the Flip Side
by superscar
Summary: Nathan wakes up in Lucas's body.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Angel, I hate you.

A/N 2: You'll figure it out. Or I'll shoot you…and then we'll all be happy.

****

Life on the Flip Side

"Honey, wake up," a soothing voice roused him from consciousness and Nathan mumbled protests.

Barely aware of his surroundings, he allowed himself to be pushed into the bathroom before his eyes even opened. Usually, his mom slept later than he did, but he really didn't care about anything more than snuggling back into bed.

"Haley will be here in 10 minutes, hurry up!" a muffled voice called through the bathroom door.

Who? "What?" he called back.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Nathan sighed and turned off the water, frowning at the shower curtain. Wasn't it blue yesterday?

Whatever, he shrugged, grabbing a towel and wiping the steam from the mirror.

Everything about the bathroom seemed different and it was strange. Was he still asleep? 

Nathan looked up at the mirror. And screamed.

"Are you okay?" Karen Rowe opened the door and stared at him.

He blinked back at her in terror. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be real.

"Lucas?"

"Spider," he said the first thing that came to his head.

Karen rolled her eyes, "As man of the house, Lucas, you really have to get over that fear."

Nathan smirked, good information to have.

"Get dressed, your eggs are getting cold."

There was something excruciatingly uncomfortable about wearing another guy's underwear. Sure, he was wearing Lucas's whole damned body, but it seemed almost--wrong to be touching his half-brothers underwear. Wasn't that, like, illegal? It should be.

"Lucas! Hurry up!"

The house wasn't very big, so he found his way to the kitchen without a problem. He wasn't that huge on breakfast but a couple bites wouldn't-

"Damn!" he gaped at the eggs in front of him.

"Luke! Language!"

"I- Sorry, this is amazing, M- K…umm, Mom," he fumbled awkwardly.

Karen smiled, "Well, I guess we can let it slide this time."

"Hey, what smells so good?" a girl he vaguely recognized slid into the room, grabbing the plate Karen offered with a grin. "Mmm, you're a lifesaver."

"Morning, Haley," Karen smiled as the girl inhaled her food and Nathan stared at her.

"What? It's good," Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, true," he took her lead and finished off his breakfast.

"Let's goooo!" Haley pulled him out the door

"I love you, sweetie!" Karen called after him.

Did the guy live in a fucking marshmallow? "Love you too?" he called back.

Haley chuckled, "You didn't seem too sure about that."

Nathan shrugged. "Hey, umm, Haley?"

"Yeah, umm, Lucas?" she laughed.

This was awkward, "How would you define our relationship?"

Haley coughed spasmodically and Nathan steadied her before she toppled.

"Thanks," she calmed and breathed, "We're torrid lovers, didn't you know?"

His mouth dropped.

"Yeah, a girl in fifth hour told me," she smirked.

What?

Haley dissolved into laughter and hit him, "We're best friends, retard, what's your deal today?"

So Lucas's best friend was a female. He stashed that next to spider-fear in his 'my half brother, the fag' center of his brain.

"Would you believe that I'm another person, trapped in Lucas's body?"

Haley shrugged, "Sure, that's happened to me before."

"What?" he gaped at her.

"Just too easy," she smirked.

"You suck," Nathan muttered.

"So who are you, then? Peyton? Mouth?"

"Nathan, actually," he shrugged.

Haley guffawed with insulting loudness, "Nice. So, Nathan, how's life on the flip side?"

"Like the food," he shrugged, "Miss my car."

"So does this mean Lucas is in your body, then?"

"Dunno, haven't really studied up on the subject. Guess we'll find out when we see him."

"Hey, at least he'll keep the hazing to a minimum," Haley grinned, "Wouldn't want to damage his own body."

"Damn straight, I wouldn't."

"You could just break your leg, take _Lucas _out for good right here, _Nathan._"

Nathan scoffed, "That'd hurt like hell."

"You know, this does bring up an important point. You never know when there can be clones and whatnot, we should have a code word."

"Seeing as I'm Nathan, you might want to wait until you have Lucas back before you start in on the codes, baby."

"Chauvinism, nice," she nodded in approval.

Nathan glared at her. She didn't know him, they'd never spoken, how would she know if he was some sort of chauvinistic bastard. Judgmental bitch. He'd see about that.

"What kind of code did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter Two

Life on the Flip Side

By scarlet

Chapter Two:

Nathan couldn't say he was totally surprised when he was slammed up against the locker…by himself. But it still made for a surreal experience.

"Didn't know I was your type," he smirked.

"What did you do?" the guy he could only assume was Lucas snarled back at him.

Nathan's eyebrows rose, "I wished on a star. Really hard. Wish I may, wish I might be school's biggest reject in history tonight? Old classic. Worked like a charm," he rolled his eyes, "You think _I _wanted to be _you?"_

"Well, you're about the _last _person that I want to be."

"Sure," Nathan smirked, "Hey, could you back off a little, I'm feeling a little fragile today."

'Lucas's' eyes lit with fury and Nathan couldn't help grinning.

"What the hell is so funny?" Luke glared at him.

"You just look so good I couldn't help myself, stud."

Lucas backed away in disgust.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" their English teacher interrupted the discussion.

"Talking about the assignment," Lucas told him quickly.

"Is that true?" the man turned to Nathan, giving him a soft, sympathetic look that Nathan would swear crossed all boundaries of student/teacher relations. 

And what did he need to confirm his answer for anyway, it wasn't like he had a gun on him. Like he would pull shit like that at school, he wasn't a fucking amateur. "Homework it is," he shrugged helplessly.

Disturbing-pedophile-man backed away slowly, as though waiting for Nathan to blink out a distress signal in Morse code. What the hell? Short. Short. Short. Long.-

"The hell are you doing?"

Uhh… "Do you have some kind of thing going with him?"

"WHAT?" Lucas's mouth dropped.

"Man, you can tell me," Nathan grinned.

"If you could stop being an asshole for once in your life, we could figure this out."

"What's to figure out?" Nathan shrugged, "We didn't do this, so either it will undo itself or we're screwed."

"You honestly want to stay in my body for the rest of your life?"

Nathan grimaced, "Hell no."

"Then we have to get out of this."

"No shit, Sherlock, I'm open to any ideas you have," Nathan smirked.

"We can't tell anyone."

"Too late."

"WHAT?" Lucas's eyes widened.

"Already told your little girlfriend, Haley."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, "Interesting aspect to focus on, but relax, she didn't buy it. Thought I was funny, but didn't buy it."

Lucas glared at him, "Just leave her alone."

"Or what?" Nathan raised his eyebrows, honestly curious.

"I'll ruin things with Peyton."

Nathan laughed, "Do your worst, man. I can get her back."

"In that case, I'll just enjoy the benefits of your relationship, then," Lucas smirked.

The guy had only been in his body for a few hours and he was already starting to think like him, it didn't bode well. "Don't even think about it," Nathan growled.

"What should I tell her? That I'm not in the mood?"

"Tell her you're sick. If we switch back and you did something, you're a dead man. And you can't imagine what I'll do to your life if I find out before we switch."

Lucas raised his hands in surrender, "So what do we do about the game tonight?"

"Shit," Nathan muttered. "You have to score at least 25 points or my dad will kill me."

"And that is my problem because…?"

"I'll kiss Haley if you don't."

Lucas scoffed, "We're not even like that!"

"But she is your best friend and it would be pretty awkward trying to talk your way out of that, wouldn't it?" Nathan smirked and smacked Lucas's shoulder, "That's 25 minimum."

***

Haley plopped her tray down next to him and immediately launched into speech, "You'll never guess who I saw in the library today!"

Good lord, if this was a good sample of their typical conversation, he was going to fall asleep in his spaghetti. "Unless it was Nikki Tyler, I really don't care."

"Don't you mean Taylor?"

Nathan gaped at her. Was she possibly this innocent? "Really _really _don't."

Haley gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off, "Nathan!"

"What? Oh…I mean, what about him?" he grimaced.

"He was in the _library, _aren't you even listening?"

"Why would he be there?"

"That's the freaky thing, he was _reading!" _Haley shook her head as though this were the craziest thing in the world and Nathan started to get a little irritated.

He _did _know how to read, after all. "So?"

"FAULKER!" Haley added.

"_What?" _Nathan glared over at his normal table, where Lucas and Peyton were talking. Was it not enough that the freak was going to flub up his game and his relationship, did he have to sneak around, reading classic literature? In the _library_ of all places? Who knows what nerd would see him and start spreading vicious rumors.

"You think it was a dare or something?" Haley smirked.

Case and point. Nathan glared at her, "Probably just an assignment," he shrugged it off.

"Maybe he's trying to impress his girlfriend," Haley nodded to Peyton, "Stop you from stealing her?"

"That'll never happen," he muttered.

"Come on, I see how you look at her."

"But do you see how _she _looks at _him?" _Nathan gestured to Peyton, who was whispering in Lucas's ear. Bitch. Couldn't she tell it wasn't him?

"So they have a lot of sex," Haley shrugged, "That won't last forever."

Nathan frowned at her, there was more to him and Peyton than sex. There were like…parties. "Who cares about forever? She wants him now." So hah.

"He's a total ass, Luke, she's sure to recognize that eventually."

"Oh, he's not that bad!" Nathan pouted.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Are you feeling okay?"

Peyton took that moment to bite Lucas's ear and Nathan's eyes narrowed, "Aww, Hales," Nathan put his arm around her, "I'm just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. You know me, Mr. Good Guy," he whispered in her ear and caught Lucas's eye across the room.

Lucas immediately leapt from the table, backing away from Peyton.

"Whatever, Luke," Haley rolled her eyes and Nathan let his hand drop.

"So you going to the game tonight, Haley?" he grinned, "Promises to be interesting."

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I wish I could force myself to write things that would help me instead of writing things to entertain me…but no, alas.

Life on the Flip Side

Chapter 3

By the ever lovely superscar!

Was it just him or did Lucas swing his hips when he walked?

Nathan sighed, what would life be like without his half-sister?

He wouldn't be stuck in this body, he wouldn't be worried his father would kill him…or at least, any more than usual…and he wouldn't have to be constantly on guard to make sure he didn't lose his girlfriend…to himself.

Ugh.

Nathan took a practice jumper. Up…and in. Swish.

"Nice shot, Luke!" Haley hollered at him.

That's right, he was a bad ass. Nathan Scott's got game in any body, folks.

Lucas leaped into the air and dunked, hanging off the rim.

Show off.

Nathan glanced at Haley to find her rolling her eyes and he smirked.

"Nathan!" he turned automatically toward his father's voice when he remembered the minor detail…that it might throw the world of its axis if Lucas Scott were to jog over to Dan for a little pep talk before the game.

"Son!"

Interestingly enough, that got Lucas's attention.

Nathan's eyes narrowed as Lucas caught his eye and jogged nervously up to his biological father.

"Ladies! Bring it in," Whitey interrupted their little family discussion and the team bunched into a huddle.

One advantage to this little switchamaroo was that he was back at shooting guard.

However, an aspect of this that he had not considered was that _Lucas _didn't make the best small forward. 

He wasn't _bad _per say. Well, Nathan thought he was bad, but someone objective and blind might not think so.

"Scott!" Whitey was throwing his clipboard.

That was never, ever a good thing.

Tim called a time out as Whitey proceeded to bitch Lucas out. It was kinda funny, actually, but that was before Dan joined in.

Despite the fact that people would be talking about it for years to come, Nathan yanked Lucas away from the huddle.

"You're fucking up, what's going on?"

Lucas shook his head and his eyes were a little wild. Nathan sighed. He recognized Dan-drama when he saw it.

"Welcome to my world. Ignore it, though. You're me, you have to play like me. I tune out Dan half the time. You're bigger than you usually are, so power it up or I'll be forced to kick your ass, get back in there," he shoved Lucas back into the huddle.

Whitey frowned at them and Nathan shrugged.

"Ravens on three!" Tim called out as the buzzer rang.

"You're looking hot tonight, Lucas," Brooke brushed up against Nathan's ass as he in bounded the ball. 

Nathan smirked and glanced over to Peyton, who didn't seem at all pleased by the turn of events.

Cheating whore.

He passed off to Tim and was off running.

Whether his little pep talk had worked or Lucas pulled himself together on his own, he didn't know, but his game improved drastically.

The crowd was cheering for him and Dan was on his feet every time he shot.

And the bastard didn't seem to miss.

But that was good…he was using his body and getting in good with Dan so that Nathan wouldn't be grounded for the rest of his life.

So why was he jealous?

His stupid really nice mom, a friend that cared about him…other people's girlfriends seemed to lust after him.

Fucker.

And now _apparently _if he took Nathan's body, he could be just as good.

He'd see about that.

Nathan had been holding back, but this was it. He had more experience on the court than Lucas could dream of. Years of basketball camp, AAU and practicing til he thought he would die.

There was no way this bastard spawn who quit in seventh grade was just going to take his game, take his body and take his father without Nathan doing anything to stop him.

That's when he started scoring like mad. It didn't matter that it made Lucas look good, this was a competition between them. Could his poor little bastard brother do better if he had the body?

Or was it the experience?

Dan ignored him completely.

Nathan even caught sight of him checking his watch after he scored. He didn't even recognize the moves him himself had taught.

But Lucas pulled some lame ass fade away and Dan was on his feet.

Fucker.

The game was over all too soon and Lucas won.

The disadvantage to telling people not to pass to him was that when one accidentally switched bodies with him, one didn't get the ball too much.

But honestly, how was he supposed to plan for that eventuality?

"Party at the Beach?" Tim slapped Lucas's ass and howled.

"Uhh…" Lucas's eyes darted quickly to Nathan for confirmation. "Yeah, of course."

Nathan jerked his head, motioning Lucas to come over.

"Invite me," Nathan hissed quietly.

"Party at the Beach house, man, you coming?"

"Why would you ask me? I thought you hated me?" Nathan bitched.

Lucas glared at him and his lips quirked. "Team party."

"Guess I'll be there then," Nathan smirked, turning to Lucas's mom as she approached him.

"You were amazing, Lucas!"

Nathan shrugged modestly, "It wasn't a big deal." And it really wasn't. He'd played much better. 16 points? Eww. What he wouldn't give for a couple more inches, more ups, more strength training…oh, right, his _own body. _

"You did great, Luke!" Haley threw herself into his arms and Nathan resisted the temptation to let his hands slide to her ass.

Enough time for that later, if Lucas made a move on Peyton.

Or Peyton made a move on him, Nathan scowled.

"What's wrong?" Haley frowned.

"Have to go to a party at Nathan's."

"You don't _have _to go anywhere, Lucas Scott," Haley scolded.

It was like the guy had _two _mothers to make up for his lack of fathers. Geez.

"But I don't want him to beat me," Nathan pouted pathetically.

"You're pathetic," Haley sighed.

About fucking _time _someone noticed! Nathan beamed at the girl.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wanna come?" he grinned as her eyes widened.

He wasn't taking no for an answer.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Second to the last chapter. This isn't any particular ship. There are elements of almost everything.

Life on the Flip Side

Chapter Four

By scarlet

There was something very strange about walking into his own house as an only-marginally-welcome guest. Naturally, it was compounded by the fact that Nathan was still in Lucas's body, but he was almost over the weirdness of that one.

Peyton raised her eyebrows in his direction and tucked herself into Lucas's side.

Nope. Still weird as fuck.

The Beach House. Home to many a drunken post-game party.  
  
Here, Nathan was the host, the king, the god...  
  
And there was his bastard brother, milking all his glory.  
  
Dickface.  
  
The skills, the looks, the power...  
  
It was enough to make Nathan sick.  
  
"I might vomit," Haley muttered.  
  
The girl was growing on him, truth be told.  
  
"Could he be more full of himself?" she wrinkled her nose as Lucas put on what Nathan considered a highly exaggerated performance. He'd never actually taken part in a belching contest...well, not many.  
  
Tim laughed.  
  
Peyton yawned.  
  
Brooke checked out Nathan. Well, Lucas…sort of.  
  
Looking for fresh meat, no doubt.  
  
Normally, an appreciative female was always interesting to Nathan on some level. Whether it be 'look, but don't touch,' 'look and touch one's self,' or his personal favorite, 'look, but don't get caught touching.' Usually alcoholic intake was the determining factor here.  
  
But she wasn't checking out HIS dark good looks or chiseled abs. Oh no, Brooke seemed to find LUCAS'S body ten levels of scrumptious...and possible reasons why were absolutely baffling to Nathan.  
  
He was a weak ass pretty boy who barely made 10 points a game and in his off time, he read.  
  
And not normal stuff, like Playboy or Sports Illustrated.  
  
But like, the old man writer people shit.  
  
Brooke was obviously scraping the bottom of the barrel.  
  
Honestly. He could set her up with Tim if she was really that desperate.  
  
"Nice game, Scott!"   
  
People kept slapping Lucas's ass as though he'd invented the damn sport.  
  
Had they even WATCHED the game?  
  
Lucas wasn't drinking, probably didn't want to have to think and act Nathan-y at the same time.  
  
Nathan planned to seriously re-evaluate all his friendships when this was all over. They didn't even notice anything was wrong...yet there he was, conspicuously avoiding alcohol.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Lucas," Haley hip-checked him affectionately.  
  
"He didn't play THAT well," Nathan couldn't resist whining. It was probably the body.  
  
"I thought you were playing much better," she shrugged, "You just didn't get the ball as much."  
  
She was actually quite doable, this Haley chick.  
  
"Damn straight," Nathan nodded.  
  
Haley frowned.  
  
If the kid never even swore around his friends, it raised serious paternity questions.  
  
Nathan refused to believe Scott genes capable, but Lucas never hesitated to disappoint. "What?"   
  
"They're fighting."  
  
He followed her eyes to his girlfriend and brother.  
  
Shit.  
  
Peyton stomped away from the group to the keg.  
  
The longing look displayed on his own face made Nathan sick and he resisted the urge to create a huge distraction. It was just too hideous for public viewing.  
  
Nathan turned away. Just watching was painful.  
  
"What do you see in her?"  
  
Nathan looked at Haley blankly. Was she serious?  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"What? Legs, ass, boobs?"  
  
AND a delightfully debaucherous sexual appetite, but Lucas wouldn't know about that.  
  
Or he better not.  
  
Nathan glanced in Peyton's direction and was delighted by the glare she threw back at him.  
  
"Well?" Haley was still there.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you know what you see in her?"  
  
Hadn't they already gone over this?  
  
"Lucas I know it must be more than her rack."  
  
Must it?  
  
The guy was flaming. What would HE do?  
  
Nathan smiled. "It's her eyes. I feel like her soul reaches out to me."  
  
Haley snorted, "Okay, Luke. Flaming much?"  
  
He was SO fucking this girl against the nearest surface.

"I just like her mind…her…" Nathan wracked his brain, "…art!" he beamed. That's right, he paid attention.

"What kind of art?"

Shit. Nathan shrugged, "She draws and stuff."

Haley patted his shoulder, "Deep."

By that, she clearly meant 'pathetic and lame' which was _precisely _what he was going for. God, he was good.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Haley looked startled. Obviously, Lucas never thought to complain about her remarkable noseyness before.

Maybe they had tea parties and sleepovers…painted their nails and gossiped.

Wasn't, truthfully, a whole lot different than hanging out with Tim, but that wasn't one of those things one verbalized.

"Go get her, champ," Haley punched his arm and gestured outside, where Peyton sat, glowering at the world.

Generally, he avoided his girlfriend when she was in these types of mood, as she tended to practically de-ball anyone that--

Hmm…interesting…


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and of One Tree Hill fic for me. Cry if you want and tell me about it, I get a sick thrill out of that type of thing.

Life on the Flip Side

Chapter Five

"Be right back," Nathan grinned at Haley.

"Have fun, Casanova."

A quick scan found Lucas in the corner, joking with the team. Suck up.

It was simple, really.

Slip outside…make a few choice comments.

…and the Pukas issue would be resolved.

Nathan opened the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Peyton's sharp voice greeted him.

"Free country, right?"

"In theory."

"Oh God, here it comes," Nathan braced himself.

Peyton glared at him, "If you're here to give me more of that charming Scott attitude, you can go have some brother bonding with Nathan instead."

"What did he say?"

Peyton snorted, "You want me to discuss my relationship with YOU?"

Yes, dammit. How was he supposed to beat Lucas's ass for it unless he knew what went on?

Sure, he planned to do it anyway, but specifics were always nice if someone asked for an explanation.

"No, of course not," he shook his head quickly and tried to think up something suitably offensive.

"If you're tired of that asshole, you could always let me hit it to compare," Nathan smirked, giving himself extra points for speed and twisted ness.

"Oh, COULD I?" Peyton gasped. "What happened to Mr. I'm so different than all the other men?"

Oh, he was different all right.

Why she might think that was good was a complete mystery, of course.

"Oh baby, I'm different, all right," Nathan sat down next to her.

Peyton frowned, "How much have you had?"

Nathan laughed, "We just got here."

"You got a point, Butterfingers?"

Nathan Scott? Drop a ball? Oh, hell no. "If I had missed a pass, that might make sense, Goldilocks."

"Maybe I was confusing it with all your other games."

"Damn straight," Nathan nodded.

There would be no confusing every day Pucas Play with the new, suped up version. Woman, please.

Her attention to detail was ridiculously sub-par. Repulsive.

She was hot, though.

And her exploits into the world between the sheets were quite delicious. That one tongue thing--

"Ugh," Peyton seemed to have noticed he was turned on.

__

Why her eyes were drawn to that particular portion of Lucas's anatomy, he would dwell on later.

"It won't bite."

"Get over yourself, I have a boyfriend."

Damn right, she did. A hot one.

An honorable man would not use this opportunity for his own gain.

Heh.

Nathan smiled. "So… you love him?"

He slid closer, just waiting for her to smack the shit out of him.

Peyton's eyes flicked behind him.

"Nope," she grinned…and kissed him.

It was an angry kiss. Not a first for them… and it took him a second to place what was wrong with it.

She was cheating on him!

Nathan tore away from the bitch and-- "Holy shit!" he jumped back from his own eyes - boring into him.

"Nathan, it's over," Peyton smiled in satisfaction.

"What? Why?" Nathan glared at Lucas, "You're a dead man."

"And don't even think of trying to rebound," she glared at him.

"Hey, you kissed me, bitch."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lucas shoved him.

"Right, says the guy she dumped two seconds ago. What did YOU say to her?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have," Lucas smirked.

"Would be too sure about that, ass puke, she didn't dump ME."

"Oh, she would've."

"Hey!" Peyton interrupted them, "You're both immature idiots…almost think you were brothers," she rolled her eyes, "Oh, _wait!"_

"Don't CALL him that," they both hissed back at her.

Peyton snorted, "I stand corrected," she muttered, going back inside.

Nathan glared at Lucas. Lucas glared back.

Neither made a move.

"So…I kick the shit out of you when we have our bodies back?" Nathan suggested.

"You can try."

"Deal," Nathan nodded, "And I will."

"Keep dreaming."

If the boy didn't look so damn good, Nathan would have hit him.

But it seemed wrong to mar such perfection.

Like when Tim drew beards on catalog models.

Or they added men to porn.

Some things were just wrong, man.

And hitting his own face to hurt the ass-spawn was on that list.

…but if the staring continued he might have to try it.

"You're threatened," Lucas smiled at this 'epiphany.'

Pfft. "You're delusional," Nathan stated the obvious.

"Why else would you try to wreck things with Peyton?"

"Why would you care if you weren't trying to get in her pants?"

"Maybe it is about something deeper than that."

Nathan sighed. "Seriously, man. If you weren't constantly staring at Peyton, I'd swear you were gay."

Lucas rolled Nathan's eyes. "Whatever. Don't do anything depraved with my body."  
  
"Wouldn't give you the pleasure."  
  
"And here I thought I might have to break up a fight," Haley frowned at them from the doorway.  
  
Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances. How much did she hear?  
  
"Nathan was just complimenting my game," Nathan shrugged. "He's a great guy, really. I wish I was him."  
  
Haley frowned in confusion.  
  
"Haley--" Lucas opened his mouth.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Haley frowned.  
  
"Never mind," Lucas muttered, pushing past her to go back to the party.  
  
"Pretty," Nathan shrugged, "But not the brightest."  
  
Haley rubbed her temples, "You are in the weirdest mood today."  
  
"You like it, baby?" he slid to her side.  
  
"Okay, you've had enough," she dragged him down the steps, back to the truck.  
  
"So you want me to drive," he chuckled, "Nice. Luckily for you, I haven't had any."  
  
"Lucas, what just HAPPENED?"  
  
"Peyton cheated on me."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"With me," Nathan corrected, "Peyton kissed me, cheated on Nathan. He walked up, she dumped him."  
  
"And he didn't kill you?"   
  
"You think he could take me?" Nathan pouted for affect.  
  
"Easily," Haley snickered.  
  
"Hey now," he trapped her against the truck.  
  
"So you and Peyton together now?"  
  
"Nope," he shook his head. She had broken up with him...sorta. Or Lucas. For whatever that jackass said to her. Nathan's eyes narrowed. He'd warned him.  
  
"Your life is so confusing."  
  
Nathan laughed, "You have no idea. But it will only get worse."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
It was everything he'd imagined it to be and more.  
  
Her lips were soft, she gasped in surprise...and "SHIT!" Nathan hobbled away from her, grabbing his shin.  
  
For a pretty boy, Lucas sure didn't get much luck with the women folk.  
  
"What was THAT?"  
  
"A kiss," he shrugged, "Nothing we haven't done before," he took a leap of faith.  
  
"Sure, in FIRST GRADE! Lucas, what does this mean?"  
  
Oh, Lord, no. She was one of those.   
  
"Meaning, shmeaning, let's just make out, it's fun."  
  
Haley glared at him. "I'm finding my own ride home."  
  
"Oh, come on," Nathan rolled his eyes, "Fine...whatever."  
  
It would take Lucas years to solve that one.  
  
Nathan drove back to Lucas's house in a satisfied daze. Peyton would come back. Lucas and Haley were on the outs. ...and he had a rain check to kick the  
shit out of his bastard brother.  
  
Could life get better?  
  
Well, yes, if he wasn't stuck in Lucas's body and forced to live his life.  
  
But Nathan liked to think of the glass as half full.  
  
He slipped into sleep with a smile.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Honey, it's time to wake up..."  
  
"No," Nathan moaned into his pillow.  
  
Not again.  
  
"Nathan, you have school."  
  
He bolted upright. "Mom!"  
  
"Hey honey, I'm back for awhile, I just wanted to see you before you went to sch-"  
  
Nathan smothered her in a hug.  
  
"I missed you, Nate."  
  
"Missed you too," he practically bounced with excitement.  
  
He was back. His own body. His own clothes. His own girlfriend--well, as soon as he did damage control, anyway.  
  
Life was practically perfect.  
  
"Umm...mom, I've gotta shower..." he slipped out of the room and grabbed the phone on the way.  
  
A familiar, sleepy voice picked up on the other end.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Tim," Nathan smirked, "You'll never guess who's scared of spiders."

THE END


End file.
